Scars Run Deep
Scars Run Deep is the seventy-fourth case of Criminal Case and the seventy-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the seventh case of the district. Plot Knowing where the primary Spice lab is located, the team ran there as quickly as they could; to ensure their contact, former gangster Bridget Wolfe, would be safe. However, upon arriving at the lab they realized they were too late, as they found Bridget with her throat torn out. In their investigation, the team began by arresting and suspecting plenty of black market associates, drug lord Yara Bryant, gang leader Darius Graves, disgraced Osborne patriarch Quincy Osborne and black market general Donovan Ties. Eventually the team was confronted by black market soldiers wanting to free the police's prisoners. Fortunately, the team was able to stop them from attacking, taking a few of them out but arresting most of them. They were able to overhear something about a nearby hospital where the market had been trying to revive their organ network. The team quickly ran over there and began suspecting The Dollmaker, Dennis Nash and madwoman Mallory Howell. The team later discovered from Jack Patton, who's filling in as Profiler ever since Alice's betrayal, the victim had been on the market's radar for sometime, ever since her betrayal of The Demons. This was particularly true for Darius, who'd been wanting to kill her for sometime, but claimed he didn't get the chance to. Meanwhile, Quincy had formerly looked down upon her prior to the war for her upbringing and prior arrest, and Yara had been trying but failing to drug her with Spice like before so she'd be easily turned like so many others. Eventually the team discovered a bomb was placed at the drug lab and they needed to disarm it quickly. The team quickly returned to the Spice lab and disarmed the bomb upon arriving. Once that was done they discovered more of the market's overall operations. Dennis had been receiving body parts from people killed in the war to harvest all sorts of organs, Donovan had been smuggling heavy weaponry in and out of the city for profit and to ensure the city was their's, and Mallory worked to move Spice out of the city to other criminal organizations like the black market. Eventually, the team was able to reveal Quincy to be Bridget's killer. Though he had confirmed his affiliation with the black market, Quincy said he'd never sully his hands with blood. But eventually the evidence was presented and Quincy had no choice. He said that the generals of the market were starting to lose control with the recent downfall of the gangs and Alice's arrest, so The Conductor informed them they have no choice but to break out what they called Operation Overseer. Quincy refused to tell them what Operation Overseer was about, but he said they discovered Bridget as they were discussing the plan. As she ran out to inform the police, The Conductor demanded to their generals to kill her and bring her remains before the police found out. And at the end of their little hunt resulted in Quincy clawing her throat out, but the police were too close and he had to leave the body behind, informing everyone it was all over. He was sent over to trial, where Judge Blackwell sentenced the fallen patriarch to life in the Black Hole. Following the trial, the team got word someone wanted to talk. Chief Armstrong informed the team that Darius had actually wanted to speak to them. When interrogated, Darius said for the right price, he'd let them in on Operation Overseer. The team remembered their plan to move prisoners out of Warrenville and thought that might work so they informed him they'd make it worth his while if he talked. Curious, Darius let them know where the plans were, and upon finding them and analyzing them, they discovered what Operation Overseer was all about. The Conductor was planning on razing the city to the ground and through the market's criminal contacts around the world, would sell the city and all that it had, even the people that were still alive. They would hold an auction for criminal organizations interested on buying Warrenville, and once that was done they were free to do as they wish. After reading through this, Darius confirmed all they had to do was finalize the contacts that would come over to the city to act on behalf of their respective organizations for the auction. The team then let him know he'd be transferred out of the city to live out his sentence elsewhere, which Darius said was more than enough since he said they'd kill him the minute they had the chance. Meanwhile, Naomi Solomon approached the team saying her sister Kristina, AKA Mr. Reus, wanted to talk to her. She brought her over, and Kristina sobbed and apologized for how she had acted, saying her escape and time living on her own made her look back on her actions. Kristina started regretting killing all those people saying she just wanted her father and siblings to love her, feeling ignored, and now with their father in prison and their youngest sister murdered, she wanted to leave the city behind. Naomi had a hard time believing her sister, but after finding and looking through her diary, they knew she wasn't lying. Kristina wanted in on their prisoner transfer, to which Naomi said she'd do everything she can, feeling sorry for her sister. Thankful for Naomi's love, Kristina gave her a big hug and thanked the player for talking to her. After bringing Kristina in, Naomi thanked the player for their hard work for the city and promised she'd work to protect it even after the war ended. After everything was done, Chief Armstrong said they won't be able to fit anymore prisoners for their transfer with Darius' and Kristina's inclusion. That aside, they got together and agreed to sneak into the auction and try and intercept The Conductor, which would give them time to arrest him and plenty of other criminals. Lydia agreed to the plan and believed it would be their only chance at catching them, ending the war and bring the black market to their end once and for all. With the auction in a few days, the team prepared their disguises and got ready for auction, knowing it would be the deciding point in the war, as well as the fate of Warrenville and everyone who lived in it... Summary Victim *'Bridget Wolfe' (Found with her throat torn out) Murder Weapon *'Metal Claw Glove' Killer *'Quincy Osborne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drinks cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gray hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drinks cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a golden brooch Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drinks cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gray hair *This suspect wears a golden brooch Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drinks cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gray hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drins cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a golden brooch Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats white truffles *This suspect drinks cognac Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gray hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand lotion *The killer eats white truffles *The killer drinks cognac *The killer has gray hair *The killer wears a golden brooch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Spice Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Glass, Bag of Spice) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand lotion) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Beaker) *Analyze Bloody Beaker (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats white truffles) *Examine Bag of Spice (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Yara Bryant) *Arrest Yara Bryant once again *Investigate Military Bunker (Clues: Brass Knuckles, Cuban Cigar, Medal) *Examine Brass Knuckles (Results: Darius' Name; New Suspect: Darius Graves) *Confront Darius about his escape *Examine Cuban Cigar (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00; New Suspect: Quincy Osborne) *Arrest Quincy for his black market business *Examine Faded Medal (Results: General's Medal; New Suspect: Donovan Ties) *Interrogate Donovan on the market's business *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Surgical Ward (Clues: Wanted Poster, Surgical Equipment, Organ Container) *Examine Surgical Equipment (Results: Metal Gloves) *Analyze Metal Claw Gloves (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cognac) *Investigate Bunker Entrance (Clues: Magazine, Energy Drink, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: Threat) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00) *Interrogate Darius on his attemps to kill the victim (Profile Updated: Darius uses hand lotion and eats white truffles and drinks cognac) *Examine Magazine (Results: Wealthy Living Magazine) *Ask Quincy about speaking with Bridget prior to the war (Profile Updated: Quincy uses hand lotion and drinks cognac) *Examine Energy Drink (Results: Drink Sample) *Analyze Drink Sample (6:00:00) *Ask Yara why she tried to drug the victim (Profile Updated: Yara uses hand lotion and eats white truffles and drinks cognac) *Examine Surgical Equipment (Results: DOLLMAKER; New Suspect: Dennis Nash) *Arrest Dennis for his organ trade once again (Profile Updated: Dennis eats white truffles) *Examine Wanted Poster (Results: Howell's Seal; New Suspect: Mallory Howell) *Ask Mallory why she set a bounty on Bridget (Profile Updated: Mallory uses hand lotion) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Crates of Spice (Clues: Faded Paper, Safe, Rocket Launcher) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Shipping Order) *Ask Mallory what their plans were for the Spice (Profile Updated: Quincy eats white truffles; Mallory eats white truffles and drinks cognac) *Examine Safe (Results: Tyrone Riggs' Head) *Ask Dennis if he received Tyrone's head (Profile Updated: Dennis drinks cognac) *Examine Rocket Launcher (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00) *Confront Donovan on his weapon smuggling (Profile Updated: Donovan uses hand lotion and eats white truffles and drinks cognac) *Investigate Hospital Bed (Profile Updated: Torn Skin, Bandana) *Examine Torn Skin (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Examine Bandana (Results: Gold Dust) *Analyze Gold Dust (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (7/8)! Brightest Day (7/8) *Ask Darius why he wants to talk (Rewards: Black Cloak) *Investigate Spice Lab (Clues: Painting) *Examine Painting Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Analyze Files (9:00:00) *Inform Darius of the deal (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Bring Naomi to her sister *Investigate Bunker Entrance (Clues: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile (Results: Diary) *Analyze Diary (6:00:00) *Bring Kristina her diary (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Get the team together on their big plan *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)